


Blame It On The Tropical Sun

by naarna



Series: Dramione Duet [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Hermione Granger, Auror Partners, Community: dramione_duet, Established Relationship, F/M, HP: EWE, Humour, Jealous Draco Malfoy, Secret Relationship, Undercover Missions, Voyeurism, Woman on Top, caribbean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naarna/pseuds/naarna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is sent on an undercover mission, and Draco wants to find out where she is, thus endangering the whole mission...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It On The Tropical Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LRThunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRThunder/gifts).



** **

 

**Ministry of Magic, Auror Department**

“Potter!”

Harry looked up from the case notes in front of him when Draco had come bursting into his office that day in February. “Malfoy, what do you want? I'm pretty sure you have more than enough work with your case–”

“Where did you send Herm–Granger to? I think, as her partner, I'm allowed to know where she is.” Draco tried to contain his frustration that he for once didn't know where his partner was, or — even worse — didn't know what she was doing right now. Yes, she had told him repeatedly that he was all she wanted; the last time was when he had been inside her only a couple of days ago. She hadn't just murmured it between moans, but had actually screamed it just moments before she had come; the memory of that night made Draco shiver. Oh yes, it had been a delicious sound, and he had loved hearing it. However, it drove him crazy that they had to be so damn secretive about their relationship; he just wasn't made for this! And now she was supposedly on a classified mission! He had been patient for a day, but now he wanted to know where she was, and if only it was just to soothe his conscience. Seriously, where the hell was she right now?

“Look, I know you two are close as work partners — maybe even a bit too close — but for once, I can't tell you anything, except that she is on an undercover case–”

“Isn't one of the rules that Aurors are never sent alone on an undercover case?” Draco retorted impatiently. Having Potter as his boss wasn't exactly his idea of a perfect work environment, but he would put up with almost anything just to be close to her. “So, why did you send her alone? And where is she?” He sat down in the visitor chair opposite Harry's desk. “I'm not leaving until you tell me.”

Harry sighed and closed the case notes in front of him. “Malfoy, don't make me levitate you out because you don't get what you want.”

“I'm her partner, and _I_ work with her... Besides, Aurors are always sent out in teams on missions. So why did you send her alone?”

“I told you that I'm not authorised to tell you as it's a classified case–”

“Of course it is.”

“Just go back to your own case–”

“You gave me one of Weasley's cases. I'm still not sure whether I should feel insulted by it–”

“Malfoy! Back to work!”

“Tell me where she is, and I'll go back to work.”

Harry groaned in frustration at the obstinacy Draco showed. “Just go back to work, you're testing my nerves. Hermione will be back in a couple of days. Until then, you have your own case. Now leave my office, or your mother might need to pick you up in St. Mungo's emergency ward with rather blue balls.”

“I told you, I'm not leaving until I know where my partner is.”

“Then you leave me no choice.” Harry pointed his wand at Draco, who still defiantly sat in the visitor chair. “Levicorpus!”

“Let me down, you–”

“Silencio! That's much better.” With a rather satisfied smirk, Harry levitated Draco back to his work place. “You work your own case until Hermione is back, is that understood?”

Draco just glared at him, still floating inches above the ground.

“Another such scene and you'll be forced to a desk job for the rest of the year...” Finally, Harry revoked both spells he had cast on Draco, and the latter landed rather roughly on his feet. “Understood? Because I know that you hate doing a desk job.”

“Yes,” Draco muttered, still defiantly glaring at Harry, and going through a list of spells in his head for revenge. He'd find out in another way where she was; that he knew. There was always someone who talked too much.

 

**Wizarding resort's beach, the Caribbean**

Oh, Draco did find where Hermione was staying, all right, but knowing that now didn't help ease his conscience in the least, nor did it calm his jealousy. No, knowing that she was staying at the most luxurious wizarding resort in the Caribbean with loads of other famous or rich wizards around her, probably even making a move on her, was not helping at all. That was why he didn't think twice, and just used his name and money to urgently book a suite at the resort as well. He just had to be sure...

She was sunbathing on one of the resort's private beaches, all alone. Draco kept himself to the trees, partly because he would turn into a lobster in mere minutes, and partly because he didn't want to let her know just yet. No, he rather wanted to watch her – in all her tanned beauty – from where he was standing. She was lying on her back, and he had already noticed that she wasn't wearing her bikini top, just the briefs. From the colours he could see, it was the one he had given her last summer as a present. He remembered the first time she had put it on during their short weekend getaway to Southern Italy, she had looked stunning in it. And she had had to actually put it back on a short while later because he just had to ravish her on the spot that day. And now she was wearing it here... His gaze wandered from her waist up to those breasts he considered absolutely perfect in their round, yet slightly perky, shape. Merlin, he would love nothing more than just to worship them with kissing, sucking, and that very gentle bite that always made her moan deeply. She always loved it when he plastered her with kisses, attending to each of her sweet spots with great care; his favourite was the one just above her mons because, in that spot, he would get all of that scent of her arousal. And he always loved surprising her with a flick of his tongue around her clit before he would either get back up to her face or continue pleasuring her, depending on what she wanted in that moment. Hell, he wouldn't mind turning into a lobster if he could do all that to her right now – devour her with passionate kisses, caress her body with his hands until she would lose all coherent thoughts, and then just eat her out. Draco licked his lips, unconsciously hoping he could taste her there. His hand had long since wandered into his black Bermuda shorts, and he started stroking up and down his cock, not yet taking it into his hand, and bit back a small moan.

Hermione sat up and roughly brushed the sand out of her mass of hair that she had bound back into a tail to keep it out of her face and her neck. After taking a look around, she started rummaging in her beach bag and finally fished a bottle of sunscreen out of it.

Oh fucking Merlin! Sunscreen... She was going to touch herself everywhere. Even just the thought of her touching herself made him grow harder, and he now grabbed his cock and started stroking it properly. He eagerly watched her lift each of her legs and carefully apply the sunscreen to every inch of her skin, her movements giving the impression that she was enjoying the moment. He intensified his strokes when she continued with her arms, noticing how she seemed to massage her shoulders a bit before she would turn her attention to her stomach, for which she lay down again; it made Draco moan in utter need because now she was definitely doing more than just applying sunscreen – no, she was teasing herself. Draco had to support himself on the nearest tree, as his legs had started to tremble from the built-up tension in his body. He was ready to shoot any moment now, but he wanted to watch her for a bit longer. Only, she then started to apply sunscreen to her breasts and massaged them in the process. Bloody teasing witch! He imagined he could hear her moan those delicious sounds that he usually caused. The last thing he saw before losing control was her hand wandering down, slipping beneath her briefs. Now leaning heavily against the tree, he let himself fall into that wave of pleasure running through his body, taking control over his body for a few seconds. Fuck yes.

 

**Hermione's suite at the wizarding resort**

“Oh no! Don't tell me he is stupid enough!” Hermione muttered under her breath when she recognised that blond hair amidst a crowd of people in the foyer of the resort. She definitely didn't have the time to deal with his jealousy right now, as she still had to get ready for that official event in the evening, and she had to look stunning for it. If only anyone ever knew how much time and effort she needed to look like that! And for fuck's sake, it was really _him_! “What the hell are you doing here?” she hissed when she had finally made her way over to him, not giving him the chance to flash that charming smile of his that he would use every time she caught him doing something he wasn't supposed to. No, this time, that wasn't going to work.

“Hermione, I'm–”

“No, you're not. And you're coming with me now.” Severely pissed off, she grabbed his hand and started dragging him along to the lifts, she couldn't risk him being seen here any longer. “And no, I'm not happy to see you right here right now. You have no idea what you've done by coming here!” For the rest of the walk to her suite, she silently glared at him, stopping every single one of his attempts to apologize before he could even say a word.

“Are you going to let me talk now?” he growled after she had let him step inside, and then followed her to the back of the huge room, away from the windows.

“No. Because you might have messed up my mission by just showing up here. It's your presence that now puts everything at risk, you jealous idiot!”

“Why are you here?” he retorted. “Undercover cases are never done single-handedly–”

“This one is. The whole case is classified–”

“I know. Potter wouldn't let me know where you were. I can't stand not knowing where you are, or how to reach you. Anything could happen, and I wouldn't know where to find you in that case–”

“Draco, please. I thought I could trust you to just do your job until I got back. And now you're here, basically checking on me. We've been through that.”

“I was worried.”

Hermione sighed; the secrecy of their relationship was definitely not helping with his jealousy. Still rather annoyed at his appearance at the resort, but somewhat understanding his reasons, she leaned against the wall. “Look, the reason why Harry wouldn't let me take you with me is that the person we're after might recognise you and disappear before we had the chance to even verify it was him. We're trying to verify the sighting of Kalashnichev here in the Caribbean, where he has supposedly built a new life.”

“The Death Eater?”

“Yes, and that's why I couldn't take you with me. Do you now understand why you put the whole mission at a risk with your presence?”

He nodded. “Kalashnichev can be dangerous, you really shouldn't be on your own for this–”

“Draco! Please, he doesn't know me, and I'm just here to verify the sighting at the event tonight. Someone else will do the catching tomorrow. You can call yourself lucky if he hasn't seen you yet, because as far as we know, he knows your family,” she explained rather exasperated, and rubbed her face for a moment, trying to sort out the situation. “What did you tell Harry about where you were going?”

“Some urgent family business; you know that my father sometimes requires my presence in his company. Potter wanted me to handle one of Weasley's cases...” He finally looked earnestly at her. “Look, I'm sorry I put your mission at risk,” he continued, sounding as apologetic and honest as he could, “but I really couldn't stand the thought of you being somewhere alone, and now you're meeting Kalashnichev later! How am I supposed to be calm when all I can think of is you getting hurt and I'm not there to protect you? I just want to know you're safe...”

Hermione heard the insecurity in his voice, and tried to smile reassuringly. “I am safe, okay?”

He shook his head, almost defiantly so. “Kalashnichev _is_ dangerous, Hermione. I could have given information about him and his abilities, but I was nicely kept out of everything–”

“Draco–”

“No, let me finish. That whole thing with being secretive about our relationship is killing me. And being secretive today means I have to hide and wait for you, without being able to help. I can't just sit here and do nothing while you might get hurt or killed–”

“I won't get killed. I'm just supposed to identify him discreetly during the charity event, and then let the Ministry know if it's really him, okay? No fight, nothing. Just me mingling amongst other people, officially representing the Ministry.”

Draco winced at that. “I don't like that.”

“Draco, please. We've been through that, you can't be jealous of everyone I might meet–”

“No, it's not like that,” he interrupted her. “Well, yes, maybe it is to some extent... I am probably the jealous type — I can't help it, okay? But that's because this isn't just some fun for me, I'm all in; but with all that secrecy I'm never sure if it's the same for you–”

“That's not–”

“Hermione, please.” He took a deep breath, and leaned closer, longing for her touch. “I hate seeing other men make a move on you, and then see you respond to it with that charming smile. You have no idea what that does to me.”

“Come on, I have declined every single one of them – you just don't seem to notice that,” she countered softly, taking his hand. “I'm not interested in them, but sometimes I have to be charming and nice with other people, too, you know?”

“I want to be able to officially call you my own, and I want to be able to piss off those idiots, you know?”

“You know the rules at work. If we make it public, we will be assigned to other partners–”

“I know. And I'm willing to take that risk if it means I can have you in my life.”

Hermione looked at him after hearing that. “You'd rather risk having to work with Ron than lose me?”

He nodded. “And you know I can barely resist hitting him whenever I see him.”

“Oh, I know. You're like two dogs trying to mark the same territory–”

“We're not!”

“Oh, come on! You always have a pissing contest whenever I'm around. Seriously...”

“Yes, and I want to make it clear that I won that contest already!”

She giggled at his response, and then let a hand run over his cheek. “Of course you have... And I'm just as much in this as you are, okay? I think I told you before, and I'm telling you again – I'm not going to run away with someone else. I want you, all of you.” With a warm smile, she started to pull him closer. “I still have a bit of time left until I really have to start to get ready. Now come here, my little jealous lover...”

“You make me do all kinds of stupid things, love,” he replied, and started kissing her, not caring about their usual game of begging for entrance, but instead shoved his tongue right in.

“Hmm...” God, yesterday at the beach she had imagined him planting all those kisses on her body, but nothing beat the real taste of his lips against hers in that moment. Raking through his hair, she battled his tongue fiercely, wanting to taste, no, devour every little corner of that delicious mouth of his that knew all her spots; he responded with such a passion that she started to feel rather light-headed just from kissing. She could feel how he used his body to pin her against the wall while his hands were down on her arse, squeezing it firmly.

“You taste like summer,” he whispered breathlessly when he started planting kisses along her jaw, down to her neck.

“Yes!” she rasped when he reached that sweet spot on her neck, making her go weak for a moment. Then she started to grow impatient and pulled at his shirt, not caring for the buttons while pulling it over his head, and so made him stop for a moment; she longed to touch the skin underneath. “Tan looks so unusual on you,” she whispered when she noticed that he had indeed browned a bit, letting her fingers follow the outlines of his stomach for a moment. “I like it.”

“That or lobster red,” he replied teasingly, and started to push her upwards until she was at the right height to properly grind his hips into hers.

In response to being lifted, Hermione wrapped her arms around his shoulders for better support and kissed him hungrily. “That feels so good,” she breathed between kisses when she felt his erection press against her folds.

“You have no idea!” he replied headily and thrust several times, encouraged by her legs wrapped around his waist, pushing him in even further. “Trousers.”

“W-What about them?” Hermione was completely focused on the feeling of his erection and his kisses.

“Obstructing. And no free hands,” he complained, proving his point with another thrust.

“God, yes,” she moaned at the renewed contact. “Very obstructing!” With a sigh, she loosened her legs around his waist. “Let's change position. You can't hold me up all the way through, anyway.”

“We could always use a Weightless Spell...”

She smiled. “Just let me down,” she whispered and kissed him again. “I want to s-sit on it. God yes!” She jerked involuntarily when he repeated the thrust.

However, Draco didn't let her down, but instead kept her up while walking them both over to the sofa, squeezing her arse in the process, making her moan lowly.

“No,” she protested heatedly when he started to put her down on the sofa; instead, she put her feet on the ground and gently stopped him from going further. “Me on top today. You've been bad, so I get to decide.”

“I've been really bad,” he replied, and started to open her bikini top, the same she had worn the day before. “Delicious,” he rasped when he finally managed to get the bikini top off, sounding eager to give them his undivided attention.

God, she had to close her eyes when he started stroking over one of her nipples with his thumb, even twirling it gingerly between his fingers when they hardened. She let out a contented sigh; this was so much better than any fantasy she ever had while satisfying herself. No, his real touch was indeed far better, because it was always electrifying wherever he laid hands on her. She inhaled sharply when he dared to pinch her, and she glared at him for a moment, but couldn't stop herself from moaning when he so expertly let his thumb run over the now rather sensitive nipple. “Sit down, already.”

With a smirk, he let himself fall on the sofa, pulling her with him so that she landed on top of him. With her now straddling him, he continued his attention to her breasts, making her moan loudly when he started sucking on her nipple until it was all hardened and sensitive.

“Hmm,” she let out when she finally sat down on his lap and instantly noticed his erection press against her folds again. Instinctively, she started to grind her hips hard against his while he let his hands wander down her back, right down to her arse and cupped it.

“Lift,” he demanded after another moment as he had managed to pull the laces open that held the bikini briefs on her hips. “And stay up.”

The moment his fingers delved in, Hermione knew she was lost and kissed him hungrily in response, rocking her hips against his hand; he knew that she loved it when he rubbed her clit while simultaneously pushing another finger inside her. “More!” she panted between kisses, feeling dizzy and halfway gone already.

“Help me pull them down,” he said, and guided one of her hands down to his summer trousers that were now severely restraining him.

“God, yes!” She eagerly climbed off him and didn't care in that moment that she might hurt him by pulling the trousers as roughly as she then did it. But it only took her a matter of moments until she had the trousers off, and she smirked at the sight of his fully erect cock; she even licked her lips, but resisted the urge to lick the head of it. Instead, she wrapped her hand around it and stroked it several times, excited to see him jerk involuntarily in response. Only then did she climb back on his lap, straddling him, and let herself sink slowly onto him, gasping when the first inch was in. She could hear him moan when she was finally fully seated, feeling his hard and pulsating cock inside her. Yes, that was perfect! Like him, she'd rather work with someone else than lose that – that connection, that feeling, that desire. Kissing him deeply again, and battling his tongue for dominance, she started to rock her hips.

“Faster,” he demanded when she broke the kiss, only to continue along his jaw, down to his neck.

Hermione obeyed and rocked faster, even lifting her hips several times, making him gasp every time from the sensation of slamming back down; but then his hands kept her down, so that he could properly thrust into her. God, she loved being on top, but she had to demand it every time as he didn't like sharing control. “Yes!” she let out when he hit that one elusive spot that made her see stars instantly; and it was enough to bring her to the brink. “Harder,” she demanded, now fully leaning onto him, trembling from the anticipation of her release; and with one loud moan, she finally let herself fall into that pool of pure bliss she only ever had experienced with him.

“Hey,” he murmured when she opened her eyes again moments later, his arms wrapped around her and playing with her hair.

“That was wonderful...” Smiling contentedly, she placed a gentle kiss on his shoulder. “Are you going to trust me now? I need to know you'll stay in your suite this evening and preferably tomorrow as well, until this mission is over.”

“I promise.” He placed a kiss on her forehead. “I won't do something stupid.”

She smiled at the gesture. “Thanks.” And after a deep breath, she propped herself up. “When we're back in England, we're going to put an end to this charade. I want to tell everyone else, too, that you're mine now. And I will seriously hurt any woman that will try a move on you, so don't even think of responding to them the way you thought I was responding to other men.”

“Once at the end of your wrath is enough for me,” he replied teasingly, then helped her get off; both felt a bit disappointed at the loss of connection.

 

**The Leaky Cauldron, London**

Hermione and Draco were back a couple of days later, after delaying their return to wintry England for another day after Kalashnichev's apprehension. Of course, Draco's disappearance hadn't gone unnoticed, especially when Ron had to grudgingly take over the case he originally had handed over to Draco for Hermione's absence in the hope he didn't have to handle it himself. However, those things were put aside that Friday evening – work was work, and as such supposed to stay at the office when they sign out for the weekend in exchange for a nice evening together, Draco included, with the possibility of a decent hangover the next morning. Hermione and Draco were already waiting for their friends when they finally walked into the pub, clearly surprised by what they saw upon entering.

"Malfoy!"

"'MIONE!"

"What's going on?" Ginny pushed past Harry and Ron, only to stop in her tracks when she saw what was going on. "Hermione! I thought we were just celebrating your successful mission..."

"Seems they like you more," Draco commented amused when he broke off, his hands still raking through her soft curls, that were now even more voluminous thanks to the sea water.

"But I think they got the message now," she grinned and tried to somewhat bring order into the mess she had caused on his blond head, though she very much preferred the more messed-up look on him.

"Malfoy, you can't be serious about this," Harry finally said after the first shock had settled.

"Why do you think I wanted to know where she was," Draco retorted, and got up. "And you sent her alone to verify Kalashnichev. You surely left your brain at home when you decided that–"

"You sure have lost yours if you think she will keep you–"

"Shut it, Ron. This isn't just a fling, we've played this charade for over half a year now, and we grew tired of it."

Still rather shocked about the surprise, Harry pulled them away for a short discussion. "You know the rules... I can't tolerate such a relationship between partners–"

"I don't think you're in the position to press the rules right now," Draco interrupted, glaring icily at him. "Sending her alone on such a mission is even more so against the rules, and you didn't mind ignoring that one. So..." Draco exchanged a short look with Hermione. "You have the choice: either split us up as work partners with me going to the current Head of the Auror Department about her mission, or you let us continue working as partners, and I'll keep shut. I mean you want to become the next Head of the Auror Department, not me..."

"That is blackmail."

"No, I don't think so. Just reminding you that you can't just bend the rules in one case and then stubbornly follow them in another. Others _might_ call that leverage–"

"And you let him do it?" Harry asked Hermione rather incredulously.

"Yes, because he will check on me anyway if we're partnered with other people. You do not want him to risk any other missions I might be on."

Harry rubbed his neck, and sighed in defeat. "All right. I'll allow it, but you will keep any PDA out of office; not everybody needs to know. And Malfoy..."

"What?"

"You'll be doing a desk job for the next six months for following her and endangering a whole mission–"

"He's joking, right?"

"I'm afraid not." Hermione shrugged her shoulders. “But see it as a small price to pay for being able _to call me your own._ ”

Draco let out a short mocked sigh, and then turned towards the bar. “First round on me.”

**END  
**

 

**Author's Note:**

> My recipient (LRThunder) listed the following prompts in my assignment:  
> a) A secret affair, b) tropical beach, c) Auror partners
> 
> ...and the following kinks:  
> voyeurism, exhibitionism, wall sex, woman-on-top.
> 
> It's been a bit of a challenge to write an explicit scene, but according to the comments on the original post over on LJ, I seemed to have managed decently well. :-)
> 
> Please be so kind to leave a review if you liked this story! It'd be much appreciated...


End file.
